onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Fight Prediction Luffy vs Kidd
Hey guys im gonna do fight predictions for fun. this one is my first one is just something i really wanna see. Tell me a fight you wanna see and who you wanna win. I dont mind. Luffy vs Kidd Location:The New World- a burning island *Luffy:*arms folded as he grins* *Kidd:*grins wide*I've been waiting 2 years for this Strawhat. *Luffy:me too. I gotta warn you though, Im stronger than I was at SA when we met. *Kidd:good....because....*large pieces of metal surround him* SO AM I!!! *Kidd:*glares* *Luffy:*glares* *Kidd:*points one hand at him*Repel *sends a large variety of swords and pipes at him* *Luffy:*runs at him while easilly dodging the bombardment*Gum Gum... *Luffy:*gets in his face and punches*Bullet *Kidd:*blocks with both arms,but is sent flying. He stops himself by moving a metal beam under his feet and rides at him like its a mid-air surfbord* *Luffy:*gets ready* *Kidd:*forms a huge fist out of metal and clothslines at him* *Luffy:*dodges by leaning back and he grabs onto the beam as it keeps going* *Kidd:*smirks and flys the beam up and high, the plummets down* *Luffy:*holds on* *Kidd:*Jumps of at a split second as the beam crashes down* *Kidd:*looks at the cloud of smoke* *Luffy:*throws the beam at him as he is covered by smoke* *Kidd:*moves his head as the beam passes by and destroys 3 buildings behind him* *Luffy:*still covered*Gum Gum Gattling Gun *Kidd:*makes huge metal fists and counters the punches blow for blow* *Kidd:*punching and smilling*is this all you got Strawhat. *Luffy:*punching and grinning*heh, im just warming up. *Both:*stop* *Luffy:*activates gear 2nd* Gear 2nd *Kidd:*thinking*thats the thing he kept using during the war huh? *Luffy:Gum Gum..... *Kidd:*launches a fist*Repel *Luffy:Jet Pistol *Luffy:*punches and destroys the the fist* *Kidd:*points his naked hand at him and makes all the floating metal attack him from all sides* *Luffy:*vanishes and appears behind him*Gum Gum... *Kidd:*lunges his metalized fist back at him* *Luffy:*ducks*Jet Bazooka *Kidd:*is hit in his ribs and is sent flying* *Luffy:*turns off gear 2nd and streatches his hand to grab his foot* *Luffy:*turns and slams him through all the surrounding buildings around him* *Luffy:*lets him go and recoils* *Kidd:*gets up with his googles broken and his head bleeding on the right* *Kidd:*looks mad*Strawhat.....*grins sadisticlly* Fighting you is i gigantic rush I haven't felt in a long time. *Kidd:*jumps in the air and forms giant arms and legs around his own* *Luffy:*excited*SO COOL!!!! *Kidd:*forms armor around the rest of his body and looks down at him*now lets continue.... *Kidd:*punches down hard*Strawhat!!! *Luffy:*looks at the fist come and smiles slightly* *Kidd:*destroys 20 surrounding buildings* *Kidd:*lifts his arm and looks for luffy* *Luffy:*hangs on the arm and swings ontop of it* *Luffy:*runs on the arm and jumps at his torso*Gum Gum.... *Kidd:*quicklly manuvers and bumps his fist together with luffy in the middle* *Luffy:*holds the fists back and claps his feet together*Gum Gum.... *Luffy:*kicks him in the face*Spear *Kidd:*is pushed back* *Luffy:*stretches at one of the arms again and activates gear 2nd* *Kidd:*grabs at him* *Luffy:*vanishes and reappears infront of him*Gum Gum Jet Bazooka *Kidd:*is hit in the chest and his chest armor is broken*what? *Luffy:*thinking*haki is really useful, really gotta thank Rayleigh again. *Kidd:*jumps up and steps down on luffy* *Luffy:*is stepped on hard into the ground* *Kidd:*takes his foot off and brings down both his fists* *Luffy:*looks and glares*basterd *Kidd:*causes another shockwave* *Luffy:*appears behind him*Gum Gum Jet Axe *Kidd:*has one of his metal arms chopped off* *Kidd:*grabs him with the other* *Kidd:*activates cannons in his hand*now your mine! *Luffy:*shocked* *Kidd:*fires rapidlly and throws him down* *Kidd:*looks down at him* *Luffy:*gets up with his cloths singed* *Kidd:*aims his giant fist at him*Repel *Luffy:*deflects the giant fist with one hand* *Luffy:Gum Gum Whip *Kidd:*legs are cut off* *Luffy:*watches him land as his armor streatches around his whole body now* *Kidd:*runs at him and punches* *Luffy:*dodges and kicks at his face* *Kidd:*blocks, but his armor is broken* *Kidd:*punches him in the gut,face twice then kicks him back* *Kidd:*exudes knifes and wolverine stabs at his head with both hands*die!!! *Luffy:*ducks and hits him in the gut*Gum Gum Rifle *Kidd:*coughs blood as his armor is almost halfway destroyed* *Luffy:*kicks him high into the air* *Kidd:*levitates in the air using his power and he aims 2 cannons from his shoulders* *Luffy:*looks up at him* *Kidd:*fires at him 10 times* *Luffy:*stands there and takes it all* *Luffy:*emerges from the smoke dirty, but unphased* *Kidd:*lands*lets end this *Kidd:*levitatess 100 cannons around him* *Luffy:*grins*well at least it was fun fighting you *activates gear 2nd one last time* *Kidd:*fires them all*your damn right!!!! *Luffy:*lunges at the bombardment and destroys it*Gum Gum Jet Gattling Gun *Luffy:*runing at him*and Gum Gum... *Kidd:*punches* *Luffy:*teleports to his right*Jet Cannon *Kidd:*is hit and severlly wounded as he is sent flying through 12 buildings* *Luffy:*back to norma and puts his hat on*well that was fun. *Luffy:*eyes twinkle as he walks away*I wonder if Franky could make the Sunny look as cool as that giant metal man he made. *Kidd:*wakes up 2 hours later by his crew* *Killer:*arm all slashed up*Kidd you alright? *Kidd:*naw Killer, I lost, for the first time the entire 2 years we've been here. *Kidd:i must get stronger, I will get my rematch. END Category:Blog posts